Another Mass Effect Story
by Xarga12
Summary: This story is still Mass Effect but with a tad of a different POV, this is about my OC Turian/Human Hybrid as she goes through the perils of the galaxy as well as the hardships of being what she is, always on the run giving up on ever trying to be excepted. There will be a trilogy but all depends.
1. Chapter 1

**PRO-LOG**

The air was dense and humid; the stench of corroding metal filled the room along with the smell of dead made a rude awakening for Cyar'ika. Her eyes fluttered slowly open when suddenly the smell reached her sensitive nose causing her eyes to open wide and jump out of bed.

"Ugh...What's that..." Cyar'ika couldn't even finish her sentence; she made gagging noises and was clenching her side.

After calming down from the new smell she wondered what it was, with thinking that she reached for her head to be rewarded with a loud clunk from her helmet.

'Wtf? How am I able to smell outside of my suit.' She thought to herself while she sat down and scanned the room, Cyar'ika scooted back a little to feel something touch her back. She immediately jumped forward pulled out her side arm, turned around quickly and swiftly while her body ignited blue flames that leaked through the crevices of her armor.

She eased her threatening growl and lowered her weapon; in front of her was a body of a young man, maybe in his late twenties. His body was twisted in ways they weren't suppose to, Cyar'ika stepped forward for a better look, then let out a deep snort of disgust.

"The fuck happened to you. Ugh so this is what dead humans smell like." She said under her breath, just then the doors from the room slid open. Turning quickly with her pistol at hand kneeling down pointing at the intruder at the door.

"Jumpy are we, Nia?"

It was an asari, her skin tone was a shade of soft blue, and she wore a black armor looking suit.

"Told u not to call me that, Morinth." Cyar'ika lowered her weapon but was now irritated from being called that.

"And I told you not to call me by that name, so now we're even." Morinth snickered, crossing her arms and sinking into her hips.

Cyar'ika ignored what she said; her mind was else where, memories from her past crept up and only one person that came to mind was someone she missed more than anything.

"...Mom."

Her thoughts were interrupted when Morinth started to laugh.

"Are you fucking shitting me? You're still with that BS about your mother?" Morinth's laughs started to subdue but her tone became cold and bitter, "Thought I told you to cut that crap out and get over it. She's fucking dead, you getting all soft li..."

Morinth's' words were cut off when Cyar'ika sent a biotic push sending her to the other side of the room making Morinth's' body slam into the wall with a loud thud.

"Aaahh...you..you bitch you're going to pay for that!"

Morinth got to her feet and she too ignited with blue flames, with one swift motion of her hand everything that wasn't bolted down went flying towards Cyar'ika.

Cyar'ika managed to put up a biotic shield, but wasn't enough to hold long when Morinth broke through with a biotic charge making her crash right into Cyar'ika and sending both of them to the ground causing every glass to break even the windows.

Pinned down to the floor by the slim yet somewhat heavy asari on top of her, Cyar'ika opened her eyes to see Morinth grinning. She didn't know why at first till it came to her attention how they were positioned; Morinth was on top of her, hips to her chest, legs pinning her arms down.

"Oh Nia, didn't realize you went that way." She teased then a wicked grin came across her face, she leaned down towards Cyarikas face while motioning both hands up along Cyar'ika body tracing the armor lining her chest plate up towards her neck.

Cyar'ika felt her body tense, not because of the touching which she couldn't feel but oh how she longed to feel them, 'Stupid armor!' She cursed to herself. The way Morinth was on her, she was so close but the armor made it impossible to make anything happen, the thought of knowing her life was condemned in that way made her angry but sad.

She eased down and turned away from Morinth who still thought it was funny, but was stopped mid way by a friendly hand, Cyar'ika turned her face to see that Morinth's face who had a sincere look on it. Now that she never thought she ever see in her lifetime, or maybe she was already dead.

Her mind cleared when Morinth leaned to her face and placed a kiss on Cyar'ika's helmet where her mouth was.

"It's not easy living your whole life in a shell of your former self." Morinth whispered in the softest tone she could muster up. "I understand why the quarians have to but you're not a quarian. Your hips aren't super big like theirs."

Cyar'ika couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, "I suppose you're right, and you're not so light as you asari seem to be." She tried to move her arms but couldn't feel them from the weight of her asari friend who seemed to have gotten comfortable.

Morinth let out a small laugh, "I'd take offence to that but right now I am enjoying the fact that I kicked your ass." She slowly got up and off of Cyarikas then offered a hand.

Cyar'ika scoffed taking her hand, "You know..." She pulled herself up, "I only lost cause of weight exposure, I would so kick your ass."

"Hahaha 'weight exposure' you make it sound as it's contagious." She placed a firm grip on Cyarikas shoulder, "But seriously I want to say I'm sorry...about what I said of your mo.."

Cyar'ika raised her hand and stopped her from finishing, "Its fine, don't worry I know you were only trying to do what best for me." She returned the gesture, "I'm more concerned about where we going to live now haha we practically destroyed our place and not to mention your friend over there." She motioned her head to the other side of the room towards the young man's body.

"Oh yea huh. Fuck I completely forgot about him, good kid lousy in bed. Good thing Illium has good cleaning services." Morinth winked at her.

Cyar'ika shook her head while trying to hold back a laugh, " You always say that about the people you bed and have a tendency to just dump them on my bed, with ME still in it."

Morinth busted out laughing, "At least they died a happy ecstasy filled death, those pretentious bastards."

They both looked at each other and started to laugh with each other. Even though they have there bad days they always seemed to make up with hearing one another laugh and know no matter what they always can rely on keeping each other happy.

Cyar'ika was about to say something when the door blasted open causing the two flying forward, Morinth lost her bearings but Cyar'ika kept leverage and stood over her and threw up a shield to protect them from whoever it was, she was going to make them wish they hadn't just done that.

The smoke started to clear, and a tall figure emerged from the smoke. She couldn't tell who it was exactly her mind was more worried about Morinth, she was still on the floor trying to get up.

"Come on Morinth, get up!" Cyar'ika shouted.

She could hear Morinth groan, "Fuck Nia don't got to yell I'm right here." Cyar'ika heard the person stop not to far from them but didn't turn to see, her attention was focused on Morinth's well being, her movements were weak, she got up slowly but stumbled back to ground.

Cyar'ika was about to go and help but Morinth shot her an evil look saying don't you dare. She backed up and quickly turned her attention to whoever it was completely forgetting about that there was another person with them.

She examined the person to see that it was a turian and it sure wasn't a woman. His armor was black with red outline, he was a good size turian, and he wore a helmet so she couldn't see his face.

Then something hit her nostrils, a familiar smell, she noticed it before the turian came in but thought it was nothing. Now that he was here the smell was a lot stronger, it made her feel safe for some reason and that made her mad.

She went down to a fighting stance baring teeth, even though you couldn't see it, she also emitted a threatening growl. "Who are you! What, do you want!" Her growls became more intense.

The turian just stood there with his head tilted to the side. He tried to reach for something but stopped when he saw Cyar'ika lower her shield and ignited a dark aqua blue flame around her ready to pounce on him.

Through her helmet she swore she heard him gasp under his breath and say it can't be. The thought was broken when he took a step forward. 'Hmph wrong answer' with the flick a her wrist she sent a blast of biotic energy making sure it was big enough that he wasn't going to be able to avoided.

The wave sent him flying across the room making a loud crunch when his body hit the wall his body went limp after.

Satisfied that she had time to escape she ran over to Morinth who was barely conscious, she knelt down to help Morinth to, her feet using her shoulder as support.

"That was...that was such a turn on..."

Cyar'ika couldn't help but laugh even after what happened Morinth still could make her laugh.

She typed a few things in her omni-tool and then proceeded to the broken window, in the distance she could see their sky car coming. Seemed like they were going to get away scot free when she heard rustling from behind her, she turned around to see the turian already on his feet pointing his weapon at them.

"Oh shit!?"

Cyar'ika immediately eased Morinth to the ground as fast as she could and once more she put a shield, hoping that it would last long enough for them to get away. She kept her eyes focused on him while helping Morinth back up, shortly after the sky car came into close range.

"Just in time." Morinth looked up to Cyar'ika but saw that her focus was on making sure that the turian kept his distance from them. "Come on, let's get out of here." She pulled her body from Cyarikas' and limped toward the car that was already there, the doors opened when she got near.

Morinth got in the car thinking Cyar'ika was behind her, she turned to see that wasn't the case; she was in the same place holding her ground. 'SHIT!'

Cyar'ika knew Morinth was in the car already but she wasn't going to take any chances of letting him get anywhere near the car, she slowly backed up but whenever she did he would take a step forward. 'Fuck that won't do.' She looked to Morinth for an alternate solution.

Not realizing that her turian friend was thinking of the same thing but his came quicker, when he saw that she turned her head he made a run for it. His omni-tool lit up and before Cyar'ika could see what had happened the car started to sway and slowly fall.

"NNNOOOO!" Cyar'ika screamed and ran towards the window, she used her biotic to keep the car up long enough for her omni-tool to counteract whatever he did to the car.

At this point she didn't care what happened to her, she only wanted Morinth safe, her omni-tool beeped inquiring that the problem was fixed but before she could see if Morinth was safe a sharp pain shot from the back of her head everything was going white, she then saw Morinth cry out for her before the car doors closed and flew off, everything went black.

"Need you to send in a clean up crew."

Cyar'ika faintly heard a voice in the distance, was dim but she could hear it.

"No, she isn't who I need, keep tabs but let her go."

Her head was pounding but her was pretty sure he was talking about Morinth, she slowly opened her eyes, her vision was still blurry.

"I won't let you take her from me again…I don't care what the counsel will think in this matter."

'The hell is he talking about and why is he talking so loud' she turned her head slowly to see where he was; he was a few steps away from her.

Hearing her stir he quickly turned his head to looked toward her direction then turned away.

"I had enough of this, I will not let them put my daughter through anymore harm." With that he cut off whomever he was talking to and lowered his head letting out a long sigh.

Cyar'ika felt her heart beat stop and her body tensed, 'No it couldn't.' The pain in her head came back but she fought to stay awake.

"Sir we secured the area, is there anything else we can assist with" Another voice said from behind the turian.

"No, that will be all carry on." He turned and walked toward Cyar'ika and knelt down besides her, examining her body once more he was going to proceed on taking off his helmet, right when he took it off his helmet the voice in the back confirmed how the turian in front of her was.

"Understood, I wish you luck, Nihlus."

He turned his face to look at her, her eyes widened for a bit before everything went dark; she was left with an aching heart and final words.

"5 years too late."


	2. C-Sec days Part 1

**Authors note:** I'm sorry for the delay, life tends to get in the way. this is a two part chapter so this one might be a bit short just to get over some stuff and what not. I'll get better with my writing down the line, been awhile since I actually wrote. I should have next chapter by the end of this week or depends on how long my beta takes to edit my story. Well i hope you like and enjoy this chapter. Oh and i want to thank everyone who read my first chapter makes me happy that others are viewing it at least, alright peeps have a good day =]

* * *

C-Sec Days: Day 1 Part 1

Being back at the citadel didn't feel like home anymore, it felt like a fancy prison without the joy of freedom. Cyar'ika laid in bed thinking about how she could get out of this situation and get back to Morinth; she knew the asari could handle herself, but it was still a shitty way of leaving each other. Cursing to herself she got out of bed and made her way to the window and saw how the shuttles flew by and the lights flashing from the station in the night sky, she had to admit it was a lot like Illium but nicer. Lost in thought she didn't hear the door to her room open as someone came in.

Snapping out of her train of thought she spun around ready to attack but she remembered that this new suit they outfitted her with nullified her biotic powers somehow. Still holding her fighting stance, she let out a growl of anger and frustration' "What the hell do you want?!"

Nihlus just stood there with his arms across his chest with a very stern look on his face not feeling threatened at all. "Are you done throwing a fit, so we can get to the matter at hand?" Asking with an undisturbed voice. The response was not what she was expecting, and the calmness of the situation was very uncomfortable that she didn't know how to react. She straightened out, but she was still on guard just in case anything came up. She asked again in a less aggressive tone.

"What do you want?" As she mimicked Nihlus's stance, hoping that would make him back away or simply leave her alone but she doubted he would. Since she's been back he's been watching her 24/7 making life unbearable. She would rather take her chances with the council than stay another moment in the same household as him.

There was a long silence before he moved from where he was standing, to the window; causing her to take a few steps away from him since she felt uneasy about how close he was. He just stood there looking out the window, she noticed that his stern face had faded away, his face showed no expression, but his eyes showed it all; sadness and dismay. Now the silence was starting to make the air a bit awkward for even Cyar'ika to handle. So, she straightened up and decided to be the one to leave the room before it got any weirder than it already was.

She made her way to the door but before she could make her escape she heard him clear his throat and finally spoke, "Guess trying to have some peace and quiet with my daughter is too much to ask for these days?" He turned around and looked at her as she still had her back to him and spoke again, "I suppose if you're going to leave without saying goodbye then there's no point in having you to tag along to get your suit upgraded to accommodate you better." He said as he began walking past her only to stop at the door. "I'll inform C-Sec that I will be going alone."

Before he left she finally spoke up, "You're going to C-Sec?!" Her voice sounded slightly more excited then she wanted it to be. He looked back, "She speaks?!" He said as he poorly placed his hand on his chest sarcastically causing her to fold her arms and give him a pouting face.

Nihlus let out a small chuckle and shook his head before he turned to face her. "Yes, "I'll" be going to C-Sec. You already made it clear you didn't want to go." He had the smuggest grin on his face, the best a turian could do.

She tried to compose herself before speaking again, "Well I thought I wasn't allowed to stay alone without you being there?" She tried to play it off as if she wasn't irritated but from the looks of it, that didn't seem to fly with Nihlus.

"Are you saying that you want to go, or you don't want me to go, because if that's the case I'll stay home here with you and keep an eye on you to make sure you don't escape again, hmm? So, which one is it? I'm A very busy turian so I'll be in the Livingroom and if you don't leave the room in 2 minutes I'm leaving." And with that he was out the door leaving her speechless and slightly blushed.

Nihlus was about to leave the apartment when he heard the door to the bedroom open and turned to see Cyar'ika step out trying to keep a tough look on her face.

"Where's the rest of my armor?" She asked as she made her way to the living room looking around to see if it wasn't somewhere in there. Once she was done checking she stepped out and went to where her father was, he looked as if he forgot to mention something to her about where her suit was. "Nihlus? Why do you look as if you have your hand in the cookie's jar?"

He couldn't help but burst into laughter which caused her to flinch backwards in surprise. Trying to control his breathing he put one of his talons up to hold on that comment. As soon as the laughter died down he went on to correct her. "Sweetie, if you are going to try and use a human idiom make sure you say it correctly. Its "You got caught red handed with your hand in the cookie jar." Humans are very sensitive about how you say certain things."

Still perplexed about what was going on, she almost forgot what she first asked until she saw Nihlus shoot for the door. Once she realized this she moved to stop him before he could escape. "Quit trying to avoid the question and tell me where my suit is!" Looking at him with a serious face he turned to her with a guilty goofy face planted on his mug which said it all. "It's not here is it?".

Laughing it off he simply replied with, "You got me…" Sheepishly trying to avoid her gaze which could burn a hole in the wall.

"I KNEW IT! You're trying to get me outside without my armor!" She yelled at him as she threw her arms up and made her way to the kitchen. "News flash Nihlus, have you seen the way I look? Everyone is going to stare and point in my direction as if I'm some sort of freak." She clenched her fists as she leaned on the counter looking up to see her reflection on the fridge. She then heard him walk to her and stop at the kitchen entrance.

"Since when did you start caring about what others thought about you?" Nihlus said as he finally entered the kitchen and leaned his back on the counter looking over to look at her. "Last I checked I remember you saying you were going to burn whoever looked at you the wrong way." Saying it with a slight chuckle in his tone.

Looking up at him, she saw the smile on his face and couldn't help but shake her head and push herself off the counter. She turned to look at him with a serious face, "Well even if I could I can't because you're going to be there to ruin the fun."

Seeing that she was more inclined to staying in, he came up with an idea that would for sure get her outside. He said "Well, if you still want to go and not let others see you, I do have an alternative to you not having your armor. That's if you're still interested." With that, he made his way out the kitchen. "If so, follow me."

Cyar'ika looked at him with even more distrust than she did before, she wasn't sure if she would follow but she wanted to see what he had in mind. So, she walked toward him staying one step behind him with the feeling that she was going to regret this decision.

Executor Pallin was sitting in his office reading over reports and sending out emails when he heard the door to his office slide open. He didn't bother to look up since he already knew who it was, but then heard an unfamiliar second pair of footsteps behind the first.

"Evening Specter, how can I hel-" He cut himself off when he looked up to see Nihlus standing in front of his desk as well as another who seemed to be covered head to toe with what seemed to be some sort of human winter suit, clearing his throat he continued. "help you?"


End file.
